


Tide

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	Tide

1.

 

有一天傍晚，Tom坐在海滩上，目睹一名战友步入海浪之中，用最痛苦的方式自杀。

当最后一缕棕发消逝在黑色的浪花里，Tom站起身，Gibson看了他一眼，两个人相顾无言。他们的喉咙里充斥着湿冷咸腥的空气，和与之相衬的绝望。

不是这样。不应该是这样。

Tom想说点什么，尽管他唯一懂的法语是句脏话，而Gibson——女王保佑，Tom甚至不确定Gibson的真名是什么，对方的英文糟糕程度和法国人吹嘘的固若金汤的马奇诺防线不相上下。Tom猜想他只是刚好遇到某具叫Gibson的倒霉蛋的尸体，然后扒下了真正Gibson的军服换到身上而已。Tom突然意识到英国社交礼仪的虚伪，尊重你所遇见的人，记住他们的名字，和他们谈论天气，他的母亲这样教导他。而现在，这一切已没有意义，Tom甚至不知道自己能否再次见到母亲，也许明天他们就会像那位悲伤的人一样走进海里溺死自己，或者更糟，被德国空军炸成碎片，Tom不想大费周章知道同伴的法语名字怎么拼写，所以他决定按照铭牌上的名字喊他。

“Gibson，”Tom说，“我们必须离开这里，”即使是说出这个想法都让他喉咙发紧，“我要回家，我要——”Tom用手比划出房子的形状，“——回家。”

“La maison，”Gibson几乎立刻明白了他的意思，“Home.”

“是的，”Tom的喉咙发紧，“回家，我们都回家，我和你。”

Gibson仰望着灰蒙蒙的天空,说了几句法语，然后他朝Tom露出一个苍白却坚定的笑容，“Home，”他的卷发垂在灰色的眼睛前，“home.”

 

战争结束以后，Tom在一个夏日的傍晚回到了敦刻尔克的海滩上。他脱下鞋子，赤足在细沙中行走。法国人把战场打扫得很干净，他没能找到任何往日的痕迹，仿佛五年前只是一页笔迹模糊的旧闻，而敦刻尔克一直温柔平静，涨潮时带来样式别致的贝壳和海藻，而不是泡肿的士兵尸体。

最后，他也不知道自己走了多久，直到月亮升起来，海水变得冰凉，而他的脚几乎失去知觉。

多年的时光，这个Tom不知道真正名字的人，这些场景，这些片断，没握紧的手，都如潮水般地来了去，去了来。每一次的潮起潮退，都让他心碎。

Tom躺倒在海滩上，任由自己的梦魇拥抱了他。大海是Gibson唯一的坟墓，他终于回来拜访。

“La maison，”Tom轻声说。

海浪打湿Tom的头发，他把脸紧贴住冰冷的沙滩，这样他们的距离又近了一点。 

 

 

2.

 

当Farrier降落在空无一人的敦刻尔克海滩上时，他见到了金色的夕阳。

明天将是晴天，Farrier从spitfire里仰头看向天空，从未有一刻如此确定。暮色下的大海是玫瑰色的、遥远的。这景色甚至会使英格兰最美丽的姑娘都自惭形秽。

你应该看看这个，Collins，伙计，他遗憾地想，也许他们会给你授个军功章或者什么的，但这可是自人类诞生以来最灿烂的夕阳。

随后，当Farrier站在海滩上，冰冷的枪口抵住他的后脑勺，前胸，后背，腰侧，他察觉自己内心平静。他回想起往日，回想起再也不能改变的过去，他并不惋惜地闭上了眼睛。

是的，在这样的时刻，Farrier关心的一切均前途未卜，他不知道能否再次亲吻那缕金发，也不知道他的老友们是否平安无事；那些孤零零的小船能否抵御海浪，战火是否将在英国土地上燃起，但有一件事Farrier很确定，明天将是晴天。

然而，更能让人动情的，却是夕阳最终沉没之后，那将原野染成锈色的余晖残焰。*

 

3.

 

James死于敦刻尔克大撤退的前夜。

第二日清晨，Sirius照常给他换绷带的时候发现他的心跳已经停止。

他的皮肤冰冷苍白，嘴唇微张，仿佛有话要说，但他从没说出口。也许他仍在诉说，只是Sirius听不懂，也许Sirius听懂了，但他已经无法回答。

Sirius照旧清理了James的伤口，擦净他皮肤上的血迹，用手指梳理他的黑发，然后亲吻他的嘴唇。

Sirius现在谁都不是了，更确切来说，他只剩下躯壳：James死了，世界上再没有他容身之地。

他们带他走过涨潮带来的浮尸堆，他们把他压倒在沙地里躲过空袭，他们推着他上了驱逐舰，他们分给他涂着果酱的面包和小瓶牛奶。

Sirius是在甲板上看到结局。那一刻，他从悲伤中惊醒，惊异于时间流逝的相对性，那个既短暂又永恒的瞬间里，他能看到鱼雷劈开海水，像一头黑色的鲨鱼，缓慢地游向船舷。

他的肺里是咸涩的海水。

James在战争沿途为那些流离失所的人们落泪，最终他也死于心碎；Sirius自认见过更糟的事情，他像从前忍受母亲的疯狂和父亲的懦弱那样忍受了战争，他和James在一起，像两只动物一样取暖，这是他活着的理由。而现在，Sirius透过海浪望着天空，心想云边的红晕意味着明天是晴天。

 

 

*摘自博尔赫斯 布宜诺斯艾利斯激情


End file.
